Mine
by GlitterGirl123
Summary: It's been about three weeks since Ty and Tinka shared a kiss. When she fins out that he asks out the school slut, Penelope, Tinka starts to realize her true feelings for him. Rated T for language. *SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTD*


If you'd assume that Ty Blue, the biggest womanizer of the entire goddamn school would've been the person that I shared my first kiss with three weeks ago, I'd 'assume' you died in your sleep and would have buried you in your backyard.

But those days have passed by. And unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. To summarize what occurred that day, I found him wallowing in self-pity (which he had a right to, given that his slutty _ex_-girlfriend had cheated on him) and we ended up having a semi-heartfelt moment. And then I mentioned I've never been kissed before and he changed that fact in the blink of an eye.

A few days after the kiss, he asked me out. What did I say? I refused. My excuse? I wasn't ready.

Well, on the plus side, I'm not a virgin lips anymore, so there's something I gained from that.

The bad side? Gunther and CeCe won't stop teasing me about it. Rocky's disappointed in me. And let's not forget that I actually might of developed feelings for Ty.

Now you might be saying something like this, 'What's the big deal? There's nothing wrong with that!'

Yes there is. Look above, cuz these are the key words. 'Ty' and 'womanizer' were in the same sentence if I remembered correctly.

Now you see the problem?

Ever since that bittersweet moment we shared, I just feel so confused. I don't wanna end up like his _many _ex-girlfriends who bawl their eyes out and claim that it was all Rocky's fault just 'cause she's related to him. I honestly kinda felt bad for her; they all pinned the blame on the poor girl, not to mention the fact that she had to deal with other girls' problem when it was all Ty's fault for being a player. Well, used to deal with them. From now on, Rocky would warn his girlfriend of the week that she won't be there to comfort her since she had nothing to do with it. Sounds kinda harsh, but can you really blame her? If my brother was like that, I'd do the same.

Did she say the same to me? Yep. And my response? 'I want nothing to do with Ty romantically, don't worry.'

I really don't.

Right?

…Or maybe I do. Oh gosh, I'm so screwed…

Speaking of Ty, I was walking to school, and I saw him talking to Penelope, another slut of the school who irritates me to no end. I saw CeCe walking up the corner. "Hey Tinka—" I quickly cover her mouth and drag her to a corner so I (we?) can spy on him.

"So what do you say Penelope? You up for it?"

Don't tell me he's gonna—

"Sure, I'd love to go on a date with you!" she replies to him with a stupidly girly giggle.

…And he did. I suddenly remember that my hand's still on CeCe's mouth. I quickly remove it, muttering about my stupidity and how I should have just taken Ty's offer of going on a date with him.

"What was that for?" CeCe asks, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry…" I say. "I—yeah, I've got nothing."

Her eyes suddenly lights up with a mischievous glint. "It's about Ty! You're jealous!" Damn it.

"Psh, me? Jealous? Right…"

"I _am_ right!" I know she is, I just don't wanna admit it to her. She'll tell Rocky in a heartbeat!

"Fine, you're right."

"Jealous of what?" Speaking of Ty…

I spin around to see him standing right behind me. Mother of goats.

"It's nothing, right CeCe?" I say, turning to face her but she's nowhere in sight. Damn her. "So I heard about your new date."

"Yeah." I peer over his shoulder and see Rocky and Penelope talking. Time for the weekly warning. "She's nice."

"And cute," he says. Pink, slutty, and girly is _so_ cute these days. "Hey, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you still think about the kiss?"

"Sometimes," I admit. Hey, I wasn't lying! I do think about it, just more than I'm letting on. I don't want him to think I'm desperate. Which is what I'm _exactly_ sounding like. Great.

"Me too," he says, scratching the back of his head.

"Have fun tonight," I say with a tight smile.

"I'll try." I don't know if it's my imagination but I could have swear I heard, "If only she was you…" Despite myself, a small smile creeps up my face.

But to be quite honest, I _do_ wish it was me.

* * *

"Please Tinka, you have to come!" Rocky begs me. We're talking on the phone right now, and she's currently trying to get me to tag along to a night at the annual carnival.

"Why?" I ask again. "It's just a stupid carnival."

"Which stays for week! And today's the last day!"

"You know how I think those are stupid," I point out. Again.

"It'll be fun! Even Gunther's coming. And Deuce too." This girl never gives up.

"Ugh, fine. But you owe me."

"Thank you! You won't regret it!"

"I better not."

* * *

So far, the carnival's okay. CeCe, Deuce, Rocky, Gunther and I are currently walking together. I'm just walking around with my friends (yes, CeCe, Rocky and Deuce are friends with Gunther and I now), enjoying my pink cotton candy in peace when suddenly, I see Ty and Penelope laughing and holding hands. Well, Ty looks to be in deep thought, Penelope's giggling with that stupid, nasally voice of hers and dragging him along. I feel my knuckles clench hard, to the point where my nails most likely left deep marks.

Gunther looks at me. "Tinka?" he says. From the corner of my eye, I can tell that I'm scaring Deuce.

"What?" I growl out.

"Uh…you're murdering your cotton candy," Rocky points out uncomfortably.

"Quit doing that, your hands will start bleeding," CeCe commands. I look down and they were right. My cotton candy's now a piece of pink lump that I oh-so delightfully crushed.

I quickly unclench my hands. "Oops, sorry," I reply, not feeling sorry at all.

Rocky's face looks as if she understands my sudden anger. "It's for the best," she whispers to me.

My head says she's right, but I wish my heart would agree.

"Ooh, Ferris wheel!" CeCe squeals. "We gotta go!"

"I'm down," we all say simultaneously. Why not? The night's looking great and today's a Friday evening. Might as well enjoy it. Even if it _is_ at a stupid carnival.

"Oh look, it's Ty!" Deuce exclaims. "Ty! Get over here!" He did _not_ just do that. I'm gonna kill him.

Please don't notice us, please don't notice us, please don't—

"Hey man!" Ty says back, walking over to us with Penelope and fist bumping Deuce. "You know Penelope right?"

"Hi," Deuce greets.

"Hey," she says, twirling her hair and gives a flirtatious wink at Deuce. Oh, that slut! What? I meant it literally, her outfit was _way_ too revealing. Sure, it's summer and sure, CeCe, Rocky and I are wearing short and slutty-ish outfits as well, but it's nowhere as extreme as what she's wearing. Her shirt barely covers her boobs and gives a clear view of her stomach. It looks as if it's gonna fall off if she sneezes! And her shorts are considered as underwear. No seriously, I think I see a fucking thong peeking out.

What. The. Hell. Does. He. See. In. Her?

CeCe looks like she wants to kill her.

"Oh!" Penelope exclaims. "I didn't see _you_ there," she purrs at Gunther.

Now _Rocky_ wants to murder that girl. And I think I just threw up a little.

Jesus woman, you're on a date and you're eye-raping his best friends!

"Deuce?" CeCe calls out in a sickly sweet voice. "Can you come here for a minute?"

"In fact, can you _all_ come? Not you two," I say quickly to Ty and his bitchy date.

When we're at an appropriate distance away from them, the first thing I do is flick Deuce's forehead. "Really Deuce?" I whisper harshly? "Did you really have to call Ty and that slut over?" Don't get me wrong, I don't usually swear this much but I'm in a really bad mood right now and no, I'm not on my period or PMSing before you ask.

"What's wrong with Penelope?" Gunther asks with a raised eyebrow. Boys these days.

"Oh, I don't know, she's eye-raping the both of you while on a 'date' with my brother!" Rocky exclaims, poking his chest.

"And she's playing Ty!" CeCe says. "It's obvious! Plus you know what happened between him and Tinka! I told you, remember?" she reminds them.

"And Tinka wants to date him," Rocky declares. Oh, really now? Sure Rocky, to ahead and announce it to everyone.

"No!" I exclaim. "I'm just…looking out for a friend." Even _I_ know that's the lamest excuse I _ever_ came up with.

Rocky rolls her eyes. "That's bull. Look, you know how I am about Ty dating people. But you'd end him if he ever treated you that way so…you're literally the only girlfriend I approve of."

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"Yet," CeCe says, winking at me.

"You know, Ty told me he only asked Penelope out to get his mind off you," Deuce chimes in. "He said, and I quote, 'I really wish it was Tinka I'm going out with.'" I blush at that.

So he does like me!

"Let's go back, we've been gone for a while," I mutter. So that's exactly what we do, we go back to see Penelope's arms around Ty as she lays a sloppy kiss on his lips, on _my man's_ lips. No, he's not mine yet, but _he belongs with me_.

That is when I draw the fucking line. _I_ should be the one who's kissing him now, and suddenly, it dawns on me how stupid I was for not just asking him out in the first place after our kiss when I knew he had a thing for me and vice-versa.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND, YOU SLUTTY BITCH!" I yell and I swear, this sudden rage in my eyes are burning a hole through Penelope's head. If looks could kill, she'd be a pile of ash buried six feet under the ground.

But of course, my outburst just has to draw small crowd nearby. I'm thanking God no children heard me though.

"There's nothing to look at! Move along now!" Rocky exclaims. I love that girl sometimes.

"What boyfriend?" Penelope taunts, arms still around Ty, who's smiling at me.

"The one who's in your grasp, now let go before I shave your oily hair off your scalp." She lets out a high-pitched scream and runs off.

I don't notice Ty walking up to me until I feel a tap on my shoulder. "So I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Yep," I confirm. "You're mine, and mine only. Got that?"

"Definitely," he says and he kisses me again and I find myself kissing him back, but this time it's public and officially deems us as a couple, and I ignore the cheers of triumph from my friends and someone (I bet it's CeCe) taking a picture of us, and once again, I don't care 'cause this is amazing.

I think I'll like being Ty's girlfriend.

But still, it won't stop me from grilling his balls if he dumps me in a week.

* * *

**Here it is, the sequel to Unexpected! I quite liked how it turned out, this was really fun to write! My style's a bit different now, I'm taking a bit more risks and exploring new styles, pairings and possibilities, I guess, IDK how else I can describe it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! ****Leave a review!**


End file.
